Various devices such as electronic devices, computing systems, portable devices, and handheld devices have software gaming applications. These devices can network with each other for a multi-player gaming experience.
One prior gaming device allows players to interact with each other online. This gaming device allows the sharing of a game and accomplishments between players. A user with a game console accesses an online game service to share the gaming experience with other players.
However, this prior approach has limitations in terms of connecting players, playing games with other players, and tracking player performance.